Harry Potter and the ghost roads
by charming-witch
Summary: sttled after book 5. A new year full of adventures and more for Harry and his friends, including some new characters.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic in english, so please don´t be too critical about the language. But if you see any big mistakes, just let me know. I´d be glad for any help.  
  
It will be a Harry Potter Fic including my own Characters. Hope you´ll like it. It´s settled after book 5.  
  
I don´t own any characters that you allready know from the books. Only the new ones are mine. ;-)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry lay on his bed, thinking. He still couldn´t believe that all this had really happened. One year ago he had belived that he couldn´t ever feel worse as he waited for news from his friends and the world he belonged to, without getting any. But now he knew better. He´d give anything to be able to get back to that time, the time his godfather Sirius had still been alive. But he couldn´t. Instead he had to spend another 2 weeks at number 4, privet drive, with his stupid relatives. At least now he knew why. He sat up and walked to the door. Maybe some fresh air would make him feel better or help him think of something else.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sandy stood in her room and looked around. Everything was so different... again. She should be used to that feeling by now. Her family had moved around so many times. But she still wasn´t used to it, she always hated it. She had to give up everything, all her friends and the place she was used to. But this time it was worse. Her father had gotten this new job and not just in another city, no, it had to be on the other half of the world. England, she always had wanted to come here, but only on holidays, not to live here. Especially not in this small town. Everything was so boring. It even seemed like the neighbours had nothing else to do than watch them. Was it such unusual to see an american family, Sandy thought while walking out of the house and trying to smile at the staring old Lady from next door.  
  
Sandy ignored the feeling of being watched, walked around the corner into the next street and directly into someone.  
  
„Oh, sorry", she said at once and looked up.  
  
„I´m sorry, I wasn´t paying attention", a boy around her age said.  
  
Sandy smiled at him. He was the first person in this stupid city, that didn´t look arrogant. Maybe because his cloths where too big for him and his hair stood in all directions.  
  
Harry saw the girl smiling at him. Strange, he thought, who would smile at him, in this town? Everyone here thought he was a criminal and dangerous, cause the Dursleys had told them so. Doesn´t matter, he thought then and started to walk again.  
  
„Hey, wait", Sandy called after him. She wouldn´t let the only nice looking person just walk away.  
  
Harry turned around, surprised and courious what she wanted.  
  
„Where are you going? Any chance I could come along? We just moved here and I don´t know what to do. I´m really bored", she said.  
  
Harry looked at her shocked. She asked him to do something together? He couldn´t believe his ears and just stared at her.  
  
Sandy saw his reaction and felt sad. Why had she even asked? No one here seemed willing to have anything to do with her.  
  
„Sorry, won´t bother you again", she murmured and wanted to turn around.  
  
„No, you don´t bother me at all", Harry said hurriedly and smiled at her. „It´s just... I´m not used to someone wanting to spend time with me here."  
  
„Why not", she asked.  
  
„Long story".  
  
„I have time. Most of my things are still on the way here and I don´t know anyone apart from you, so theres nothing else to do for me", she grinned.  
  
„Well, why don´t we just go to the park over there", Harry suggested and they started walking.  
  
„I´m Harry", he said after they sat down on a bench in a hidden part of the park. Harry didn´t want to be seen by anyone else.  
  
„Sandy", she said and smiled at him.  
  
After some silent moments they started talking and told each other a lot about themselves. Of course Harry left out some important things about his life, but she didn´t seem to notice.  
  
It was just nice for both of them to have someone to talk to and have fun with. Harry even had laughed. His first laugh since... well, he didn´t want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.  
  
Sandy looked at the boy she now had spend the last hours with. This had been the first time he really had laughed, but right after that his face again had that sad look. Something wasn´t right with him, more than just his family, that he didn´t like. But she didn´t want to ask. After all, they had just gotten to know each other. She could ask him later and try to make him forget it for now.  
  
„Oh, it´s starting to get dark", Harry said after they had talked some more hours and looked at his watch. He had missed dinner, but he didn´t really care.  
  
„You´re right. I should go now. My parents surely will be back from shopping by now", Sandy said and stood up.  
  
They both walked back through the park.  
  
„I have to turn left here. We live over there", she said and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry looked back at her and wondered if he should ask her to meet again.  
  
„What are you doing tomorrow? Do you have some more time to spend with a bored american?", she asked laughing.  
  
„Sure. Lets meet in the park, tomorrow at 10 a.m.?"Harry smiled happily at her.  
  
„O.k., see you then. Bye, Harry!"She turned around and walked away.  
  
Harry stared at her leaving figure and then walked away, too. Did that really happen, he thought in disbelief. Had he really made a friend here? He had to tell Ron and Hermione about it. He went into the house, took some food out of the kitchen, without being noticed and went to his room to write some letters.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sandy walked in the kitchen, smiling.  
  
„Hey dear", her mother said. „You look happy, anything happened today?"  
  
„I finally met someone nice here."Sandy grinned at her mom.  
  
„I told you so, you just have to give it time. There can´t just only be strange people here."  
  
„Most of them are, mom. They are so different than americans."  
  
„We´re in another country now and this isn´t San Francisco, it´s just a small town."  
  
„I know that, but I still wish we could have stayed there", Sandy said taking some food to the table.  
  
„We talked about that. This was a great opportunity for your father, working in that firm. You´ll like it here, too. We are close to London. Thats a big city. And most of the time you´ll be at school anyway."  
  
„I know that, too. And you´re right. It won´t be that bad. At least I have already made a friend today."  
  
Sandy ate and talked a bit more to her mom, before she finally went to her room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry sat at his desk and looked down at the letter he had just written, then he threw it away. He couldn´t write that and send by owl. Owls weren´t safe anymore. What if Hedwig was caught and the wrong people got to know about his new friend? He was protected here, through his mothers love, but not her. She didn´t even know about all that and he had to keep her as safe as he could. If no one knew about his new friend none could try to harm her. He couldn´t loose someone else, not even if it was someone he just got to know.  
  
Harry changed and went to bed. He would just try to have some good time while he was here and could tell Ron and Hermione about it when he met them in 2 weeks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry and Sandy met every day. They went to the park or walked around. She seemed to think the same way as Harry about all the people living in the town, especially about the Dursleys. They always laughed about Dudley when they saw him and made jokes about him.  
  
For the first time in his life Harry actually didn´t hate being at number four, privet drive. But he didn´t let the Dursleys or anyone else know about it. He kept Sandy and his friendship to her as his secret and Sandy promised to keep it to herself, too. Harry said, that his stupid relatives would keep him locked in his room, if they thought he had fun. Sandy told him, that this was ridiculous and that they couldn´t do something like that. But Harry hadn´t given up and finally convinced her to secrecy.  
  
After 10 days, Sandy had told Harry, that she would spend the next weeks at her aunts in Brighton. Her dad wanted to visit his sister again, after such a long time and she had invited the whole family to spend 3 weeks at her house near the ocean. Sandys parents were really looking forward to that, so Sandy hadn´t told them, that she would have preferred to stay. She didn´t even know her aunt and would rather have spent more time with Harry.  
  
Harry was sad as Sandy had told him about her vacation trip, until he remembered, that his time at the Dursleys was nearly over. So he wouldn´t be there, too.  
  
To hear that had made it easier for Sandy. She wouldn´t have wanted to spend the rest of the summer here without Harry anyway, so visiting her aunt wouldn´t be so bad after all.  
  
„Here, thats the adress, if you want to write me", Sandy said and gave Harry a sheet of paper.  
  
„Of course I will."Harry smiled at her and waved after the car, when she drove away with her family.  
  
Now he was alone again. But soon someone had to make contact to let him know how and where he was going. They couldn´t let him stay at the Dursleys longer than he had to, could they?  
  
Harry lay on his bed again and wondered about many things. He hadn´t thought about those things in 2 weeks, but now, that Sandy was gone, all the bad feelings came back.  
  
Harry was lost in thoughts, when he suddenly heared a noise. He knew that noise. Someone must have apparated. Was it someone who wanted to bring him away or was it maybe a Death Eater? Harry immediatelly took his wand and opened the door slowly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Interested in more? What do you think about it? Tell me and I´ll write more soon. 


	2. going back

I still don´t own any characters that you allready know from the books. Only the new ones are mine. ;-)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Harry, put your wand away", said a voice behind the door.  
  
„Professor Lupin", Harry called.  
  
„Call me Remus, Harry, I´m not your Professor anymore, since 2 years now."  
  
„You arent? I was hoping..."  
  
Remus smiled. „No, I´m not and I don´t think I will be again. I have enough to do for the Order."  
  
„Yeah, the Order... whats going on there right now", Harry immediatelly wanted to know.  
  
„Later, Harry, let´s get packed now and go soon. I don´t think your relatives want us to stay any longer than necessary", Remus said and pointed down, where the Dursleys were standing, a frightened look on their faces.  
  
Some minutes later, Remus had packed everything with a simple spell and looked at Harry. „Ready?"  
  
„Yes, are we flying again?"  
  
„No, now, that the ministry is aware of Voldemorts comeback they are more cooperative. They allowed us to use portkeys wherever and whenever we want. So, lets get back to number twelve, Grimmauld place."  
  
„We are going back there?"Harry looked at Lupin shocked.  
  
„Sure, it´s still our headquarter. I know it´s hard going back there, after Sirius death", Remus said feeling sad himself. „But where else could we go?"  
  
Harry looked at him sadly and could see the same pain he felt in Lupins face. „O.K., let´s go."  
  
Some minutes later they were standing right in front of the old house of Black and Remus knocked.  
  
„Ah, here you are", said Molly and hugged Harry immediatelly.  
  
Remus carried Harrys trunk and Hedwigs cage in after Harry.  
  
„Hello, Mrs Weasley", Harry said and looked around. He felt really uncomfortable being back here in Sirius house.  
  
„Harry", called Ron and Ginny running down the stairs.  
  
After some more hellos Harry was glad to finally get into the room he shared with Ron. Everything here remembered him so much of his godfather and everyone asked if he was o.k. Harry just couldn´t hear it anymore.  
  
Ron wanted to go straight after Harry, but Lupin hold him back. „Give him some time alone. He has to get used to being back here."  
  
Ron and Ginny looked at Lupin nodding. Then they went into the kitchen after their mother.  
  
Harry sat on his bed staring into the air. He should have known, that they would come back here, but he hadn´t even thought once about it. Maybe he was too busy hanging out with Sandy. Sandy, he thought. Hopefully she had a better time right now. Too bad she wasn´t here. He always felt better around her. Maybe thats, cause she doesn´t know about all of this, he wondered.  
  
Hedwig made some noise in her cage, so Harry let her out and decided to write a letter to Sandy. He couldn´t send it with Hedwig, but by muggle post the next day.  
  
Harry had just finished the letter when Ron and Ginny opened the door.  
  
„Can we come in or do you want to be alone a bit longer", Ginny asked.  
  
Harry looked at his friends. „No, it´s o.k., just come in and sit down."He smiled at them weakly. At least he felt a bit better after having written the letter.  
  
Ron and Ginny sat on Rons bed looking around a bit uncomfortable. No one knew what to say.  
  
„So, how were your holidays till now", Ginny finally asked.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at his sister. As if they didn´t know the answer to that question allready.  
  
„They were o.k.", Harry answered thinking about Sandy and started to smile.  
  
Ron looked at his best friend in disbelief. „Are you sure you feel allright, Harry? You just said your holidays at the Dursleys were o.k.. Or were they o.k., cause it´s worse being back here?"  
  
Harry stared at Ron. „It´s bad being back in Sirius house, but better than at the Dursleys, of course. The holidays were o.k., cause I... well, I made a friend there. And with her the time at the Dursleys wasn´t as bad as..." Harry couldn´t finish his centence.  
  
„With HER?"Ron interrupted him. „You met a girl? Is she... are you.."  
  
„No, she´s just a friend", Harry said smiling.  
  
Harry had to tell Ron and Ginny everything.  
  
„Too bad, that she´s not a witch. Now you can´t see your girlfriend till next year", Ron said after Harry had finished.  
  
„She´s not my girlfriend", said Harry snappish.  
  
Some hours later Harry had finally gone to bed, after Ron and Ginny were finished asking him question after question.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day Harry went to breakfast with Ron. He looked around uncomfortably on his way. Everything looked so familiar. It seemed as if Sirius would come around a corner every minute.  
  
Ron noticed Harrys looks but didn´t want to ask him about it. „We got rid of many more things in the house"he said just to pull Harry out of his thoughts. „For example the old portrait of Mrs Black."  
  
„How", Harry just asked staring at the empty space, where the ugly picture had hung the last year and shouted at them so often.  
  
„We had some help of your new defence against the dark arts teacher", Remus said walking along.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at Lupin. „We have a new teacher? So, Umbridge won´t come back?"  
  
„Of course not", Ron said. „Not after all that happened last year."  
  
„Ron is right. And by the way, Dumbledore never wanted her at Hogwarts", Remus said.  
  
„Neither did we."  
  
„Come on you three, the eggs are getting cold", called Mrs Weasley from the kitchen door.  
  
They walked in and sat at the table.  
  
„So, who is our new teacher? Is he good?", Harry wanted to know while eating.  
  
„You can find out yourself, Harry. There she comes."  
  
„She?"Harry looked up and saw a women coming in.  
  
„Morning, everyone", she said and smiled at Harry.  
  
„You must be Harry. They were right, you look like your father."  
  
„Yeah, expect the eyes", he said knowing what was going to be said anyway.  
  
„Yes", she laughed. „I´m Josefine Lefère, but you can call me Jo. Well, at least until we go to Hogwarts", she said with a small french accent. 


	3. Jo

Here´s the next part. Hope anybody reads and likes it. I´d love to read some reviews. hinthint  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry smiled at her while she sat down next to Lupin.  
  
At least she seemed to be much better than Umbridge, he thought and she had to be a member of the Order if she was at the headquarter.  
  
"So, how did you get rid of the portrait of Mrs Black", Harry asked curious.  
  
"I learned some things while travelling through the world. And I had help with the potion we used to get rid of it."  
  
"Yes, Severus was really eager to help you. I still wonder why he never offered to help us getting rid of anything in the house before", Remus said grumpy.  
  
Harry looked at Ron not believing, what he just heared. Snape had offered his help willingly?  
  
Jo just rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast. She knew what Remus meant. They had already talked about it.  
  
"Snape is around now all the time. He nearly lives here", Ron muttered unhappy.  
  
Harry looked shocked and wanted to ask more, but at that moment the door opened and Snape entered.  
  
"Good morning", Snape said smiling. Harry dropped his bread at the view of a smiling Snape and Remus just sighed.  
  
"See", Ron whispered nerved.  
  
Snape ignored them and sat down next to Jo.  
  
"Morning Severus", Jo said politely.  
  
"I have some free time from the Order. So I thought I might help you cleaning this house", he said looking at Jo.  
  
Jo smiled at him. "That's really nice. We could use some help."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Remus. That couldn´t be true. Snape couldn´t be here smiling happily at his new teacher.  
  
"You could help Molly making that potion to get rid of more things in the house", Jo added.  
  
Snapes smile vanished.  
  
"That would help me a lot. Then I could concentrate on my new job from the Order", she continued after noticing Snapes sad look.  
  
"Uhm, sure. I´ll do that for you", he answered glimpsing unhappily at Molly.  
  
After having finished breakfast Jo left the kitchen with Harry, Ron and Remus, while Molly and an uncomfortable looking Snape started making their potion.  
  
"You don´t even have a new job for the Order, do you", Ron asked curious.  
  
"Of course I do. Why should I lie?"  
  
"Isn´t it obvious", Remus asked. "They know Severus and they like him as much as I do."  
  
Jo just ignored that. She didn´t want to talk about Snape anymore.  
  
"About that new job. I got it from Dumbledore directly and I´m going to start with it as soon as possible."  
  
"And what is that job about", Harry asked curious, but not really expecting an answer.  
  
At this moment they heared voices from upstairs and Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs.  
  
"Harry", Hermione shouted while running towards and hugging him.  
  
"Hey, you´re already back from your vacation", Harry said smiling at her.  
  
"Yes, arrived about 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Morning you two, nice to see you again, Hermione", Jo said smiling. "Now, that you all are here I can start telling you about my new job from the Order or do you first want to eat something Hermione and talk to your friends?"  
  
Everyone looked at Jo curious. She wanted to tell them something concerning the Order?  
  
"No, I´m not hungry and we can talk later about our holidays", Hermione said and everyone else nodded.  
  
"O.K., then lets go upstairs. Remus, you can come along. Dumbledore told me to ask you to help me whenever you have time."  
  
They followed Jo into a big room, that looked quite different than one year before, when Harry had helped cleaning it.  
  
After everyone sat down Jo smiled at them. "You might be curious why I am about to tell you about my job for the Order. Well, that's cause you are my job, or at least the biggest part of it."  
  
"What", Ron just asked.  
  
"Dumbledore and many other members of the Order came to the conclusion that it doesn´t really stop you from getting involved if we try not telling you anything and keeping you safe..."  
  
"Really?", Harry just shouted.  
  
"If you´ll let me finish I´ll explain it to you", Jo said lookin at them directly.  
  
After they all nodded Jo continued. "We won´t let you be a part of the Order, tell you more than we think you need to know or let you get involved with anything. But we think, that if you might get yourself into something, again, you should better be prepared. That means, that I will start teaching you how to defend yourself privately and Remus will help me whenever he has time. If you want to?", she added looking at Remus.  
  
"Sure, I liked that idea from the beginning", he said smiling.  
  
"So, what are you going to teach us?"  
  
"Do we have to learn from books?"  
  
Everyone started asking questions immediatelly.  
  
"O.K., calm down please. I thought we could talk about most of it and discuss it. But I for myself like the idea of teaching you in a similar way than you did in your DA meetings last year", Jo said.  
  
"You want us to do something like DA", Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I think that was a great idea. And we all hope you´ll continue the DA during your next school year..."  
  
"You´re kidding", Ron interrupted. You´re our teacher and you want us to do something forbidden?"  
  
"Actually it´s not forbidden. It was just Umbridge and the ministry that didn´t want you to do it. Dumbledore and the Order – well, most of us – were really proud of you", Remus said grinning.  
  
They all talked a bit longer, made plans for their lessons and for the future DA meetings. Everyone was really excited and couldn´t wait to start.  
  
"O.K., I think we´ll start tomorrow morning", Jo finally said.  
  
"Why not today? We have the whole afternoon", Ginny asked.  
  
"Cause we need some time to clean the house, too. It looks better than when I came here and much better than last year, as I was told, but there still are some things we better get rid of. And we´ll start after luch."  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermine and Ginny started muttering but agreed before they left the room and went up to Harry and Rons sleepingroom.  
  
"I can´t believe it", Ron said after sitting down on his bed.  
  
"You´re not the only one", Ginny answered.  
  
"At least they finally stopped ignoring us and hiding everything", Harry said grinning.  
  
"They won´t tell us everything. I think that they more likely are trying to control what we know and what we are doing", Hermione threw in.  
  
"Maybe... but I´m glad they want to teach us. And Jo seems to be really cool", Harry said.  
  
"Yes, she is", Ginny agreed.  
  
"But what about her and Snape", Ron muttered.  
  
"Is there anything between them", Harry asked shocked.  
  
"No, she´s just polite, I think", answered Hermione.  
  
"I don´t think she really likes Snape", Ginny said. "How could she... I mean she was really good friends with the marauders back at Hogwarts, wasn´t she?"  
  
"She was what?" Harry didn´t believe his ears. "She was at school with my dad", Harry asked.  
  
"I thought she went to Beauxbatons", Hermine said.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny curious. 


	4. truth

„Yes, she did. But as far as I know she spent one year at Hogwarts", Ginny said.  
  
"Where do you know that from?" "And why was she here?" They all immediatelly asked questions.  
  
"I overheared her talking to Lupin. But I don´t know much more. Why don´t you just ask her if you are such curious?" Ginny stood up. "I think lunch is ready soon. We should go. Mum will be angry if we are late."  
  
They all followed Ginny downstairs. "Ginny is right. We could just ask her", Ron said. "Yes, why not", Harry answered while sitting down.  
  
But Jo wasn´t there and neither were the other members of the Order.  
  
"They have something to do for the Order", Mrs Weasley said after Harry had asked her.  
  
The whole afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had to help Mrs Weasley cleaning the house. Harry was reminded of Sirius the whole time while he threw things away.  
  
They where now in the basement and Mrs Weasley happily told them that they soon would be cleaned up totally. Harry couldn´t wait for that day. He didn´t know what to do if he had to look at more of those old things of Sirius any longer.  
  
The only thing that pulled his thoughts off of Sirius was the fact, that Hermione wanted to know everything about Harrys vacation at the Dursleys and Sandy, after Ron had told her that Harry had a girlfriend.  
  
"She´s not my girlfriend", he said annoyed for what seemed to be the hundredth time to him.  
  
Harry told her everything and was glad that he now didn´t have to think about his godfather that much.  
  
In the evening they all went upstairs to the kitchen and found it full of people.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny", Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
There were much more hellos, from Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Jo and, to Harrys dislike, even Snape.  
  
While eating everyone talked about many things.  
  
Snape seemed to nearly jump on Jos lap while talking to her.  
  
Fred and George showed Ginny and Ron their newest fabrications under the desk, so that their parents wouldn´t see. Harry overheared them saying that they might be useful at Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny put them in their pockets as soon as possible. Harry grinned.  
  
Lupin, Mr Weasley and Bill seemed to talk about something important for the Order and Harry got very curious.  
  
"Had a nice month at your relatives", Moody, who set next to Harry, asked him suddenly.  
  
"We didn´t hear any complainings, so we didn´t show up. Seemes like we scared your uncle after all", he added grinning.  
  
"Yeah, it was o.k., the Dursleys didn´t talk much to me and ignored me nearly completely, which was a big success", Harry said not wanting to tell Moody why the vacation really had been not such bad and trying to stop the conversation soon, to be able to overhear Lupin and the others. But sadly they had stopped talking by now.  
  
After all were finished eating Dumbledore looked at Harry. "If you have some time, Harry, could we have a talk?"  
  
"Sure", Harry said staying behind, while Ron and the other went upstairs. He just hoped it wasn´t about Sirius. He had talked about him and everything with Dumbledore at the end of the last schoolyear long enough.  
  
Dumbledore saw Harrys sad look and tried to smile at him encouragingly. "I know it´s hard for you being back here", he started. "And I really hope it´s o.k. for you that we keep the house as headquarters."  
  
Harry stared at him. He didn´t know what to say. "Well, I´d prefer if the headquarters were somewhere else, but thats not my decision to make", he finally said.  
  
"Actually it is, Harry. The house belonged to Sirius and he wanted you to have everything he owned in case anything happened to him. So, the house is yours and you can decide if we are allowed to stay here."  
  
Harry sat on his chair looking at Dumbledore. Did he just say what Harry thought he did?  
  
"Yes, you heared right", Remus said sitting down next to Harry, where Moody had sat before he went out with Tonks.  
  
"Sirius saw you as a kind of son and wanted everything to be yours. Of course legally your guardian has to take care of everything till you are eighteen, but we think this decision is yours to make", he said looking at the shocked Harry.  
  
Harry swallowed and looked arround uncomfortable.  
  
"I don´t really want to be here, being reminded of Sirius so often, but this is the headquarter. It is what Sirius wanted and it´s perfect for headquarters, isn´t it?"  
  
"I hoped you would say that", Dumbledore said smiling at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled back weakly and wanted to stand up to go upstairs to meet the others.  
  
"Another thing, Harry", Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry sat back down and looked at him again.  
  
"We would have to tell your uncle and aunt about the heritage, as they are your legal guardians..."  
  
"What, Harry interrupted Dumbledore. "They would take everything from me and never allow us to stay here."  
  
"Thats why we thought about changing your legal guardian. You will still have to go to the Dursleys during summer of course. But they don´t have to be your guardians to keep you safe there", Dumbledore explained.  
  
Harry started smiling. That definately was good news. Everyone would be better as leagal guardians than the Dursleys were.  
  
"So, who will be my new guardian then", he wanted to know.  
  
"That will be your own choice", Lupin said. "There are many volunteers. Nearly everyone in the Order would be glad, especially the Weasleys, of course", he added seing Molly walking along.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. The Wesleys would be great, or could he choose Dumbledore? He thought about it a bit longer.  
  
"So, I can choose anyone", he asked and saw them nodding.  
  
"Then I want you to be my guardian, Lupin" he said smiling. "If you want to?"  
  
Lupin smiled back happily. "Of course I do. But now you finally should call me Remus". They both grinned.  
  
"Then thats how it will be, Dumbledore said smiling. "I had guessed so anyway. Must be the Marauders blood."  
  
Harry and Remus laughed.  
  
"One more thing, Harry. I have talked to Jo earlier and she has aggreed to take over your Occlumency lessons. I am sure you will have much more success practicing with her", Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry smiled again. This day seemed to end much better than it had started.  
  
Some time later Harry went upstairs and told his friends everything.  
  
"Thats great, Harry", Hermione said.  
  
"Yes", Ron agreed. "But too sad you didn´t choose my parents. Then you could have stayed with us the whole vacations."  
  
Harry looked at his friend sadly. "Actually I wouldn´t. I still have to spend at least one month at the Dursleys.  
  
"You will", Ginny asked shocked. "But they won´t anymore be your guardians, why would you have to visit them at all?"  
  
"Lupin surely will let you stay here with him", Ron added.  
  
Harry looked at his friends uncomfortable. He had to tell them. Sooner or later he would have to anyway. So why not get it over with now?  
  
Harry sat down on his bed and started telling them what Dumbledore had told him in his office the night Sirius had died.  
  
They looked at him shocked and sadly. Noone spoke a word after Harry had finished.  
  
After about ten minutes of silence Hermione looked up. "So, you really will have to kill Voldemort?"  
  
"Or getting killed, yes." Harry felt really uncomfortable again.  
  
"Then you will have to train even harder", Ginny said.  
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
"Yes, shes right, if the prophecy says you can defeat him you can do it", Ron added.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know you can do it. Maybe not now, but if you study hard enough and practice with Jo and Lupin, and maybe even Dumbledore, you once might be able to defeat him."  
  
"You really think I can do it?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. We believe in you", Ginny said immediately.  
  
"No, I mean, do you think I really will be able to kill him? Kill anyone, I mean?".  
  
They looked at Harry astonished.  
  
"Well, you will have to", Hermione said. "You´re the only one that can. And by the way it will be more self defence than real killing, won´t it? I mean he would kill you otherwise, wouldn´t he?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione is right", Ron agreed. "Killing you-know-who isn´t a bad thing, like killing anyone else. That would mean stopping him from killing others."  
  
The three talked at Harry a bit longer and at the end Harry didn´t feel that bad anymore. After all, they were right. It still was a bad thing having to kill someone, but at least the prophecy didn´t say he had to kill an innocent.  
  
Harry was glad that he had talked to his friends when he went to bed this evening. Now he didn´t have to carry that secret alone anymore. For the first time in over a month he was really thankful for being with his friends again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
what do you think? Is it a good story so far? Shall I write more? 


End file.
